kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Mamoru
The Mamoru are characters from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. They are small, humanoid guardian demons, that wear simple, red clothing with Kanji written onto them. They also wear golden rings around their wrists and ankles. While in the anime, they bear the Kanji 護 (Mamoru), which means "protection", their manga appearance features them with the Kanji 護法鬼 (Gohoki), which means "guardian demon". The 谷 (Tani) seen on the Mamoru's forehead and beside it in the infobox is the signature of Kikuhide Tani, the author of the Kishin Douji Zenki series. The English anime dubs and subs simply refer to the Mamoru as "Earth Guardian Spirits". While their individual names and genders are never mentioned, these little guardian demons are one head smaller than Chibi Zenki, which probably makes them some kind of Chibi as well. They are also way weaker than Chibi Zenki and can only successfully fight off Hyouijuu because of their great numbers. Actually they aren't even able to defeat the monsters. Chihaya's Mamoru can only hold them off for awhile so Chihaya herself can seal the Hyouijuu, which sadly also seals the poor guardian demons, which are holding it down, along with it. The bodies of Chihaya's guardian demons are made from earth and their master mostly sees them as tools. They don't seem to be able to heal or recover from their injuries, leaving them in a more and more injured stated until they are wounded too badly to continue fighting. Chihaya then mentions to Chiaki that they go back to earth, which obviously means that the poor little guardian demons indeed do die from their injuries if they get to severe. The whole thing gets even worse, as depite their loyality and love for their master, Chihaya only sees them as dispensable tools instead of recognizing them as living beings. This obviously hits Chiaki very hard in the feels, as she loves Zenki and Lulupapa and would never even think about treating them like tools. When Chiaki berates Chihaya on her behaviour, the latter doesn't catch on until she actually gets into a situation where she desperately needs her Mamoru and they willingly sacrifice their lives for her instead of taking revenge on Chihaya. This shows how much they care about Chihaya despite the way she treated them in the past. Chihaya learns from the experience and treats her guardian demons better later on. Anime More content will be added soon... Manga The Diamond Dragon is a character, that is exclusive to the anime and Den Ei Rai Bu. The whole traveling to the past part of the Karuma ark, which features Chihaya and her servants, only happens because Chiaki needs to prove her worth to the Diamond Dragon. She has to do this to gain the Diamond Axe for Zenki, so he can defeat Karuma in the future. As Zenki's manga counterpart gains his Diamond Axe when he reaches his Great Demon God form when Goki uses the "Strategy of Ressurrection" to revive Zenki after his defeat at Hiki's hands, neither Chihaya nor her servants make an appearance in the manga's main story. The only time they are seen is in Volume 4's author comments section, which shows one of Chihaya's Mamoru. It is unknown if Chihaya and her other servants also appear there and thus still needs more research. More content will be added soon... Gallery Volume 4 author comment section art.png|One of the Mamoru as he/she appears in inlay of Volume 4 the Kishin Douji Zenki series' manga. Chihaya Guardian Spirit anime.png|One of the Mamoru as he/she appears in Episode 19 of the Kishin Douji Zenki series' anime. More content will be added soon... Category:Good Category:Guardian Deities Category:Stubs